1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blurring correction method for correcting image blur, and an imaging device that captures an object image and corrects blur of the captured image. More particularly, the invention relates to a blur correction method of movies and a video imaging device capable of correcting blur of video images.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known aligning devices that detect the misalignment caused by shifting and rotation between two images to align these images. The Japanese patent application published under JP A 11-86003 discloses such an aligning device. This device first divides a reference image into a plurality of pixel blocks for a block matching process, through which misalignments caused by a shift and a rotation between the reference image and a target image, which is to be aligned to the reference image, are detected. The detection results are used to align the two images with each other. Further, the aligning device calculates the variance of density distribution of each pixel block. If the obtained variance value for a pixel block is less than a predetermined threshold value, such a block will likely lead to erroneous matching results and is therefore discarded from the block matching process, in order to enhance the accuracy of alignment.